Princess Merlina
by Jupitere
Summary: Princess Merlina of Drakonia have to escape her kingdom, as her evil cousin takes it over. using a magical charm to make her look like a boy, she lives in Camelot, as servant to King Arthur. But, what happens when Knights from her home comes to Camelot looking for help? Fem!Merlin, Good!Morgana, Arwen, Merwaine, Morgana/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _6-year-old Princess Merlina of Drakonia was running towards the throne room, knowing her mother to be there. As she opened the door, she heard her mother telling her to run. Suddenly she felt an unknown man grab her, and another tried to stab her, and he almost succeeded, but she screamed, her eyes glowed gold, and the men were thrown away, knocked unconscious. Merlina ran to her mother, crying._

" _Mama, I'm scared!"_

" _Don't worry Merlina; we WILL get out of here safely… Merlina, you're hurt! We need to go!"_

" _But… what about… Papa and Matthew… and Will?" Merlinas voice got weaker. She felt her mother rush her out, while she kept saying it was okay, that everything would be okay._

…

 _Merlina woke up in a small hut, she could smell the woods, and relaxed as she heard her mother and best friend Will. However, as her sight cleared up, and she noticed her father and brother weren't there. She saw a man she recognized as her uncle. She closed her eyes again, quickly falling asleep. She realized she had been drugged, or something similar. The last thing she heard was her mother talking about some place called Ealdor._

…

 _At the age of 10, a travelling magician came to the village. As she saw Merlina having trouble coping with her magic, she gave her a charm (necklace) to wear, which would put a small barrier on her powers. Hunith asked her if she could make one that made Merlina look like a boy, as she thought it safer for the little girl. The magician complied, without taking charge, as she knew that Hunith didn't have much. As she gave Merlina the two charms, warning her not to use them to long at a time, her appearance changed. She went from a beautiful little girl to a scrawny little boy, with big ears and high cheekbones. Her hair shortened. The only things that were the same were her raven hair and sky-blue eyes. HIS name was now Merlin._

…

 _At the age of 15, Merlin left his home for Camelot, using a neckerchief to hide the charms. He smiled as the city towered before him._

…

 _Will dying, protecting both him and Arthur. Killing Nimueh. Balinor dying trying to protect his daughter/son. Every death, every sorcerer killed in the name of Destiny. Merlina saw them all._

…

"MERLIN!"

The annoying sound of Arthurs voice boomed through Gaius' chambers, as Merlin reluctantly got out of bed. He was still affected by both the dream, and the fact that Drakonia fell to his cousin Ataar for exactly 14 years ago. In addition, the fact that it was his DAY OFF! Merlin scowled as he exited his room, checking that the charms were still there, and he still looked like, well, Merlin.

"Arthur, what is it? It's my day off, you know?!"

"I need you to assist me on something."

"This early in the morning? I'm just surprised that you dressed yourself correctly." He said cockily.

"Merlin!" Arthur warned, noticing the strings around his manservants neck.

"Fine. What do you need my help for?" Merlin started to grab a plate of bread for breakfast.

"…"

"Arthur? Is something wrong?" he was starting to get concerned.

"Knights from Drakonia are coming tomorrow, they are asking for help to take back the lost kingdom."

A crash sounded. Merlin turned Pale, looking at nothing, shaking in fear. What if it was a trick? What if he was discovered? WHAT WENT WRONG!?

"Merlin! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you hurt?" Arthur asked.

"I'm fine, just tired. Was that it? Can I have my day off now?" Merlin asked, being restless as he could feel the charms buzzing, telling him to take them off.

"Sure. I know I shouldn't disturb you on your day off, so I'll go training. See you tomorrow Merlin!" he shouted as he strolled out the door, leaving Merlin to himself, as Gaius were out to visit someone.

…

Merlin took of his charms as he locked the door to his chambers. As soon as they left his neck, his features softened, cheekbones less prominent, ears smaller, hair growing in to long, shiny raven locks. Merlina looked at herself in the mirror. Sha had become beautiful over the years, even if she didn't believe so herself. She quickly changed into a dress, and pulled on a hooded cloak, to hide her features. This was going to be a long, long day.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **So, what do you think? I know I'm gonna update as soon as possible, so please review so I know what I can make better**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Merlina was walking through the lower town, making sure not to attract too much attention. She couldn't help but smile though, as she watched the children play, and heard them laugh. She even played a bit off hide and seek with them. She felt a bit uncomfortable in her male form, which made her clumsy, even though she was very graceful as a female. She was telling the children a story about Magic and Dragons, when Gwaine and Lancelot walked past her.

…

Gwaine was talking with Lancelot about random stuff as they passed by a young woman in a cloak, talking to the children in the neighborhood. He stopped a few feet away, as he felt something… odd, about her. He asked Lancelot to help him shadow her. He complied.

They watched as one of the small boys ran up to her, a blue flower in his little hand.

"Miss! I got this for you!" he grinned widely at her, he looked like he was about six or so.

"Thank you, Hans! Where did you get it?" she asked.

"Down by the riverbank!"

"By yourself?" he nodded. "That was very brave Hans. Thank you." She kissed his forehead, and took her hood off, to allow him to put it in her hair. Gwaine noticed that she was very beautiful. After that, she talked to some of the women, and received some bread, as thanks for looking after the children. Gwaine followed her back to the castle, but as he stepped through the gates, he lost sight of her. He was surprised that he had been so persistent in following her.

…

Merlina knew that Gwaine and Lancelot were following her. That's why she made sure to have somewhere to hide. As she lost her pursuers, she went back into town, and had a good time in the markets, as the sun went down.

As she noticed how late it was, most of the people were gone. She decided to take a chance, and go through a dark alley. How stupid she was.

"Hey girly! Why don't you stay with us and have some _real fun?"_ one of them laughed.

"No thank you. Good evening." She said, and tried to walk back to the main road, but they had her surrounded. One of them tried to grab her. As she started shouting at them, one of them fell over. She looked back and saw Gwaine knocking them out. As the last one ran away, Gwaine went over to her.

"Are you alright? I heard someone shouting from in here." He looked concerned.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Sir…"

"Gwaine."

"Thank you, Sir Gwaine. I have to go home now." Merlina sighed, as he looked conflicted.

"Please, let me take you to the physician. I want to make sure you are unharmed."

"Thank you. However, I cannot. I have to go home. Thank you for saving me, Sir Gwaine." She started to walk away, trying not to shutter in the cold. She sincerely hoped that he didn't recognize her.

"What's your name?" Gwaine suddenly asked.

She looked back over her shoulder, and said it in a low tone, trying to make him unable to hear it.

…

Gwaine was confused. Why did she say no. Why did she not want to go the physician? Would she be safe? Where did she even live? He decided to just ask her the simplest thing.

"What's your name?" he called out. As she looked over her shoulder, he could see her beautiful blue eyes sparkle. On the other hand, was it his imagination? She said something, but he couldn't hear it. As she disappeared out of the alley, the wind seemed to carry it to his ears.

"Merlina…"

…

As Merlina came home, Gaius had returned. He smiled at her, and gave her the charms back, telling her that they stopped buzzing a while ago. After she told him about her day, (she left the part about Gwaine out of it), he gave something to eat, and she went to change.

However, as she put on the charms, nothing happened. She kept trying, getting closer and closer to panicking. Of course, it was that moment that Arthur had decided to talk to his manservant, about what was wrong. She was still trying to figure out what was going on as she heard the door opening, and as she looked over hoping that it was her uncle, it was Arthurs voice that sounded;

"Who the hell are you? And where's Merlin?"

…

The riders pushed their horses to the extreme. They had searched every kingdom; they had just left Ealdor in Essitir, where the Queen had been found. They had been in an excited rush, ever since she told them that their Princess was in Camelot. As they saw the city, they halted their horses. A young man with short black hair and blue eyes stepped out of the shadows. He looked in his early twenties, with a well-trained lean body, but his eyes told a story of bloodshed and murder. Prince Mathew smiled I relief.

"Soon, my dear sister. We will be home again soon."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Sooooo! Oh and for the record, it was Morgause who killed Uther, along with Agravaine. Morgana is good. Merlin has been in Camelot for 5 years. Magic isn't yet legal, but modified so that the people get a fair trial. Please tell me if I spell something wrong or stuff, or if I forget something! Thank you for your support! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arthur pulled her into the main room. As soon as Gaius saw her, he looked shocked, but quickly composed himself. Arthur couldn't understand it. No one had seen Merlin since this morning, and then this girl is in his room, bearing a resemblance to him but not much, and he was nothing but suspicious. The fact that Gaius was shocked was even less understandable. He pushed her into a chair.

"Who are you?"

"I… uh…"

"Tell. Me. Now." He was getting angry. Why was she like this? Was she too stupid to remember her own name?

"I'm Merlina." The sudden sound of her voice broke his train of thought. He sighed. This was a difficult one.

"Why are you here?"

"I've heard about Camelot since I was a little girl. I decided that I wanted to see the city for myself." She said while looking at him defiantly. He could have sworn that he saw amusement.

"What were you doing in Merlins chambers?"

"I accidently ripped my dress and the physicians' chambers were the closest to where I was. Gaius here let me burrow his wards room, as I fixed it. I had just finished as you walked in." It was definitely amusement.

"I see. I apologize for my behavior. Merlin is my manservant and friend, but no one has seen him since this morning, and he looked like hell was freezing over. You must understand, I am quite worried."

She looked incredibly sad all of a sudden. She then grinned at me, very Merlin-like, and stood up.

"I understand completely. If you will excuse, my mother must be very worried by now. Good night."

She turned to leave, and as she opened the door, and bumped into someone. Luckily she didn't fall.

"I thought you didn't want to go the physician?" the man noticed Arthur. "Ah, didn't see you there, Queeny!" he grinned. Arthur sighed in exasperation.

"Hello, Gwaine."

…

As Merlina had finally gotten away from Arthur and Gwaine, she went to the stables. She had a horse saddled and ready. She knew trying to run would probably be futile, as Knights of Drakonia were just a few miles away from the city. However, she couldn't take any chances, in case it was a trap to kill her.

…

Gwaine was confused. He had barely met the girl twice, yet he felt completely comfortable with her there. He felt like he had always known her. Yet she was so much like Merlin, that he trusted her completely. Maybe, just maybe he… maybe he was falling for her. He dismissed the thought immediately. She just reminded him too much of his best friend. That's all.

…

Merlina returned to Gaius' chambers, as soon as the others left. She snuck through the main room, grapping a few healing and other small helpful potions on her way. She grabbed some bread as well. As she reached her room, she immediately took everything she would need; the staff, her spell-book, some extra dresses, bandages, and her toiletries. But most importantly, the carved wood-dragon her father made her, just before he died. She wrote a quick note and left it on her bed. She had decided not to come back, at least not until she knew if the mess with Drakonia was a trap. In the last minute, she made up her mind, and gave Arthur and Gwen a note as well.

After that, she ran silently to her horse, and galloped out of Camelot, not caring about who saw her. What she didn't notice however, was that Gwaine was watching her from the shadows.

…

The next morning, as everybody woke up, the notes were found. As Arthur, Gwen and Gaius read the notes, they were horrified. Arthur called in the Round Table. As they had gathered, the notes were laid out. They were all written in Merlins handwriting.

 _Please don't look for me. I'll be fine. Goodbye._

 _The boy you knew never existed anyway._

 _So please, do not worry._

 _Goodbye._

 _There was never born a 'Merlin' into this world._

 _I was always lying to you. I'm sorry._

 _Goodbye._

That morning, search parties were sent out. The order was to find any signs of Merlin, and if they witnessed any signs of him or of foul play, they were to report it immediately. Arthur kept reading the notes to find clues, or just something.

It was to this chaos, that the Drakonian prince and his Knights arrived, as they rode through the gates.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry! I know that most of you probably wanted Merlina to stay in Camelot, but if you had been hiding for 14 years, and something you see as a possible threat arrives in the one place you saw as safe, you would be scared as hell. Don't worry, Merlina will come back. When the "threat" is gone of course! And Gwaine part? I just thought it funny. *EVIL GRINNING* Thank you Thumps up, NC, lovethisfic and Pointeofdance for reviewing! Let the imaginary cookies be served to you on a silver platter! See ya!**


	4. Poll

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Hey guys! I know this is weird, but can you help me? I'm not sure if Freya should be a girl or a boy. She could be a girl, and learned to see Merlina as a sister, or a boy who fell in love with her. She could be girl, but she just saw Merlina as a friend, or still fell in love with her, even if she knew that she was a girl. You know, like that condition, were you fall in love with your savior? Okay thanks! Leave a review or PM me, I don't really care. THANK YOU!**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arthur sat in the throne room, waiting for news of Merlin and the unknown knights to arrive. Gwen had just left the room, fetching the notes Merlin left them. She had some weird suspicion that something was hidden in the words. Only Lancelot stood by him. ( **Yes, he is ALIVE! Sorry, I do not remember when he died in the show, so if he is dead in season 5, let's just say that he lived!** ) Gwen soon returned, studying the notes as she walked. As she found nothing, she sat down sighing. Arthur squeezed her hand as Percival came in, announcing the Knights' arrival.

…

Prince Mathew walked into the throne room with his most trusted Knights, and his best friends, in tow. After all the disappointments they had received in the other kingdoms, they were not optimistic. Not even after what the queen told them.

…

 _The Prince and his Knights were gathered in Huniths small house. She had served them all tea, after crying for hours, trying to comprehend that her son was alive. As she sat down, they started to ask her questions._

" _Mother, why isn't Merlina with you? We heard she was with you." Mathew watched his mother sit her teacup down._

" _Mathew, I had Merlina with me for the first 9 years, but now she has left to follow her destiny. Or, that is what she says."_

" _What do you mean? And what about Father?"_

" _I haven't heard from or seen your father since that night. I'm sorry. Merlina is in Camelot. Apparently she is a servant there."_

" _A SERVANT?!" Mathew couldn't understand. His sister, a princess, the servant to a King that hates magic like the plague?_

" _Yes. However, she made the place better. Those with magic now get a fair trial, since King Uther died and his son Arthur took over. She herself have protected so many people, even if she lost some on the way as well. I heard she even met a Dragon."_

…

As he stepped in to the room, he saw three people there. King Arthur, Queen Guinevere and a Knight. He noticed that they all went wide-eyed when they saw him. The King then looked angry. He started to introduce people to see if he would calm down.

"Greetings your Majesties. My name is Prince Mathew Aria of Drakonia. These are my closest Knights: Sirs Martin, Elliot, George, Eragon, James and Lance. We are here to ask for your assistance in taking back Drakonia from my cousin Ataar. The royal family of Aria had ruled the land peacefully for over 300 years. However, 14 years ago, the royal family was split, as we tried to protect our people and family. My sister is the only other heir to the throne. We received word from the Queen that she was here, in Camelot, hiding in the royal household."

…

When Arthur saw the man who walked through the doors, he could feel the wrath gathering faster than light. The man looked almost exactly like Merlin. The Merlin who ran away, leaving nothing but small notes. However, as the young man introduced himself as Prince Mathew, he began to calm down. He listened to what happened to Drakonia, remembering what his own uncle Agravaine tried to do. As the speech went on, he became slightly confused. He would have noticed if a Princess was hiding in Camelot, especially the household! So he just asked.

"What is her name?"

"Merlina."

…

Gwaine was waiting in the courtyard for Percival to come back. He was shocked when he saw the Prince as well. However, when he heard that one of the Knights called him Mathew, he calmed down. As Percival came back outside, they rode out; looking for clues that Merlin had been there.

Eventually, they came across a small clearing, and on a snapped branch, hung Merlins red neckerchief. As Gwaine picked it up, a roaring came from the thick forest behind the clearing. A small white dragon jumped out, snapping after them. They tried to run, but it was too fast. Somehow, Gwaine and Percival were separated due to the forest confusing them. Gwaine came to a halt by a great lake and turned around. The small dragon had followed him. As he put the neckerchief in his pocket, the dragon roared and lounged at him. He felt the claws rip through first the chainmail, his shirt, and then his skin and flesh. The blood loss made black spots form in sight. As he fell backwards into the lake, the last thing he heard before falling unconscious was a female voice shouting.  
"Aithusa! Stop it! Right now!"  
Then everything went black.

…

Arthur was still in a meeting with the Drakonians, shocked by this new information. Did he really have a hidden princess in the castle? Even though he remembered the name, he couldn't remember. ( **Because he didn't find it important at the time. He is King Prat after all.** ) Suddenly Percival bolted through the doors, holding some ripped chainmail. He looked terrified, as if he watched the world end. Gwen was the first to react. She ran to him, and guided him to a chair, her servant-instincts kicking in. He was still shaking, holding the chainmail as if it were gold. Arthur sighed.

"Sir Percival, what is the matter?"

Percival looked up, and put the chainmail on the table. The entire front had been completely ripped to pieces. He looked at Arthur and spoke with a shaky voice.

"It belongs to Gwaine. A white dragon attacked us. We split up by accident. I searched for him, but this is all I found."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **I am EVIL! No one is going to die! I swear! Only bad guys! So I have received like 2 answers to the poll, and I'm prolonging it, till I get more answers. So yeah! But in this story/AU, Aithusa is a girl (I do not know what gender she really is, and I don't care. Too bad!) and about the size of a big wolf or a big Labrador. Something like that! Please Review! See ya!**


	6. Lullaby

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Oh hey guys! I'm sorry to disturb you, but** **PLEASE HELP ME!** **I need a lullaby. Something that Hunith used to sing to her children, a song only they know. Right now I have Sleepsong (Secret Garden), Once upon a December (Anastasia), you will be in my heart (Female version, Celtic Woman), Daughter of the Moon (adrisaurus), Keep Holding On (Avril Lavigne), Safe and Sound (Taylor Swift), Rues Lullaby (Hunger Games) and River Flows In You (Yiruma, with vocals. Just look it up). Please vote! THANK YOU!**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gwaine felt nothing but pain. He felt like his soul was being burnt, trampled and pierced by a thousand poisoned swords. It felt like forever, and he could almost see the liberating darkness in the back of his mind. However, soon it stopped. Instead, he felt a pleasant warmth flowing through him, reminding him of sunshine. A beautiful voice sounded in his head. On the other hand, was it from outside? He did not know.

 _Come stop your crying_

 _It will be all right_

 _Just take my hand_

 _Hold it tight_

 _I will protect you from_

 _All around you_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

It was as if the voice guided him from his pain, and back into life. He began to feel things around him. The slight breeze in his hair, something soft under him, maybe a blanket? He now knew that the voice came from beside him, he could hear whomever it was breathing.

 _For one so small_

 _You seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you_

 _Keep you safe and warm_

Gwaine fought to open his eyes and meet his savior. As he finally succeeded, he was shocked. Not only was it the girl he met back in Camelot, but the white dragon was rolled up around her. He noticed that he was in some sort of tent. As she realized that he was awake, she immediately told him to stay where he was, as she fetched him some cold water. He was staring at the dragon when she returned. When she saw him, she started to giggle.

"Don't worry. Aithusa won't harm you now. She just got a little protective of me." She smiled and a small cup to his lips. He drank it gratefully. When he trusted his voice, he asked.

"Protective of you? I don't see why…" he wondered. Who would trust a dragon like that? When he noticed the mischievous look in her eyes, realization began to dawn on him. She laughed as his eyed began to widen.

"But… the neckerchief is Merlins, but when we picked it up, it… "Her stern look made him swallow. "… she attacked us. Then you say that she is protective of you, then… no way."

Her grin began to widen.

"MERLIN!?"

"Hello Gwaine."

…

Arthur was ready to pull his hair out after Percival's message. However, as King, he couldn't do that. But looking at the Drakonians, they seemed shocked and a bit confused.

"Your Majesty?" Prince Mathew asked.

"Yes?"

"What is going on? When we arrived, several soldiers and Knights were riding into the woods around here. Now a Knight as injured by a dragon, and currently missing. We need to know."

"Well… my manservant went missing. He was more than that though. He was a friend to all of us, a good one at that. I was the last one to see him. He was annoyed that I was disturbing him on his day off, but when I told him that Knights from Drakonia was coming, he paled and dropped things. He hurried me out the door, and no one has seen him since. He only left some notes that barely said anything. The fact the Sir Gwaine went missing just the day after, is not a good sign. The fact that there was another dragon out there is just… weird. I thought I had killed the last one…"

Suddenly Prince Mathew started laughing loudly. As he saw their faces, he calmed down.

"What is so funny?" Percival asked being angry.

"I'm sorry, but… you killing a dragon? Really? That is just brilliant!"

"Why is that?" Gwen asked.

"No man can kill a dragon, not with dragon defending himself. Only a Dragonlord can do that!"

"But… my father killed all of them, except one!"

"That's what they want to believe. The fact that a small white dragon exists means that a Dragonlord is still out there to summon it from the egg. The dragons are probably hiding."

"But… that's impossible. The last Dragonlord is dead. I saw Balinor die."

At this sentence, the Drakonians hitched their breath, and a silent tear ran down the Princes cheek.

"What is the matter?" Gwen was worried at this.

"The last Dragonlord Balinor, no King Balinor, was my father."

…

"But if you are Merlin, then why did you leave? If you were just cursed, then why didn't you just say so?"

"Because I'm not cursed, Gwaine. As I wrote in the notes, 'Merlin' never existed. I was charmed to look like a boy, so I would be safer. The reason I can't go back, is the fact that the Drakonians are still there. If it is a trap, then I am doomed."

"Oh… but if you are not… 'Merlin'… then who are you?"

Merlina sighed.

"I… I am Princess Merlina Aria of Drakonia. At least I used to be before my cousin Ataar took over the kingdom by force. I was six years old at the time. Everything was normal, when his men suddenly attacked. Kinda like what happened when Agravaine attacked."

Gwaine looked at her as if she was crazy. She sighed, and pulled her royal seal out from under her cloak. It was shaped like a shield, a deep blue color, with a silver dragon wrapped around a sword on it.

"Do you believe me now?"

"I believe you. And I forgive you Merls." Gwaine smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Thank you, Gwaine."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **So now, Gwaine knows. Thank you to everybody who reviewed! I decided to use at least 2 songs. I'm going to use Sleepsong as the lullaby Hunith sang, You'll be in my heart as a song Merlina made, and once upon a December might come up later. I don't know. Only 3 people voted…. Never mind… See ya!**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _*2 days later*_

Arthur was almost finished showing the Prince around the lower town, when a sudden familiar shout came from a few meters ahead. When he looked, he saw Hunith running towards him. When she reached him, her features went from relief to pure anger.

"Is it true, Arthur? Tell me! Is. It. _True?"_ she asked, with her anger seeping through her voice.

"Is… what true?" he asked getting confused. Her face getting cold look.

"Is Merlin missing?!" her voice was now shaking, proving her anger and worry. Arthur looked down.

"Yes. It's true. No one has seen him for 3 days."

When she heard this, Hunith fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands. All of her sorrow over her lost son (A/N: **HAHA I'M EVIL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** ). As Prince Mathew saw her properly, he was shocked.

"Mother?!"

When Hunith looked up, she was over the moon with joy. ( **Yes, I know she saw him and the knights in Ealdor, but Merlin (a) is missing, so the she is happy that there is hope, when it comes to fighting him (her). Sorry I'm interrupting!** ) She jumped up and threw her arms around him. She cried with joy as he hugged her back.

"Mathew! My dear boy! I'm so glad that you have made it!"

This made Arthur angry. He was getting more frustrated and confused every hour, and now this?! It was driving him mad, so mad that when he spoke, his voice was so calm and soothing that it made everybody shiver.

"Would someone please, explain to me what is going on? In private would be preferable."

…

Gwaine laughed so hard that he could barely breathe. The fact that _Merlin_ of all people had saved their arses, especially Arthurs, so many times was amazing. The fact that he was in fact a girl, made it easier for Gwaine to understand. As he saw it, she had the best excuse he had ever heard. He didn't care that she was a _witch_ (She had corrected him a million times by now, and it finally got through his thick skull), and he still saw as his best friend, maybe even more ( **hint hint, *wink wink*** ). He watched her every move, every sound, intrigued by her natural elegance, and the fat that she didn't care about animals walking around freely in her small camp by the lake. The only thing that bothered him was one of the stories that she told him. Apparently, she had saved a cursed druid-boy, and they had fallen in love after he found out her secret. The lake she resided by, was the lake he was cremated in. He was annoyed by that. However, she said that he had become the Guardian of the Avalon Lake, as it was called, and he had told her to move on the last time they spoke.

In the time that he had spent there, she taken care of his wounds, given him food, and helped him get back in shape (like he needed the last one, but she was amazing with a sword). She had Aithusa use something called the Dragons Breath on him, which healed him so that there was barely a few thin scars after her caws on him. The dragon looked very guilty for hurting him, it even seemed like it had begun to like him. He was not looking forward to sunset, as he would have to go back then. She had made him promise her that, as she didn't want her friends to worry too much.

…

Arthur was close to the point of pulling his hair form his skull. After the story, his guests had told him, he wasn't any closer to where any of the missing people were. If anything, he was only more confused.

" _If Prince Mathew is your son, does that make you the Queen of Drakonia?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Is Merlin your real son then?"_

"… _Yes."_

" _Why did you hesitate? Are you lying to me, Hunith?"_

" _I'm not lying. It's complicated, that's all. Even I don't know what is happening right now. (_ **Good save!** _)"_

" _Is Merlin a Prince then, because that wouldn't make any sense?"_

" _No. he isn't."_

" _How?"_

" _It's complicated."_

" _Is that all you can say?"_

" _For the safety of my sons? Yes."_

After Hunith had received some chambers, the Prince went back with her.

No matter how hard he thought, he couldn't make sense of what people told him. He realized that he could only wait and see.

…

After talking to Gwaine for several hours, while doing her work around her camp, Merlina didn't want him to go. She knew that she had made him promise to go back, but still. She enjoyed his company; it was nice to have another human to talk too. The dragons, mostly Kilgharrah, didn't talk much, and when they did, it was mostly in slight riddles. She found some of them amusing, but she quickly got frustrated. Why couldn't they just speak normally?

As the sky showed its orange and red hue, Merlina put her cloak around her neck. She didn't want to be recognised. She watched as Aithusa growled sadly at Gwaine when he petted her head. She followed him all the way to the edge of the city, where she stopped, still in the shade of the trees. When she stopped Gwaine almost walked into her. He pulled her a few steps back from the walls. Before she could say anything, he pulled down her hood and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Please be safe. I don't want to see you harmed. I will come and see you soon."

After that, he walked out of the forest. Merlina watched as he walked away, just barely able to speak.

"Take care… for my sake."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Why do I do this to myself? Oh yeah, because I'm crazy, that's right! So please tell me if you liked that! I'm still trying to figure out how Arthur and his Knights will react. In my head, it's hilarious, but it won't be easy to write though…. Please review! Oh, and I'm going to use more songs than planned. Merlina is going to be the one singing and the one to have 'made' them. I just think it would be funny, or at least help my plot a bit… in my head mostly. THANK YOU!**

 **I don't think I ever made a disclaimer but, I. DO. NOT. OWN. MERLIN! (crying on the inside…)**


	9. Chapter 7

**Just as a warning, I'm going to use my own language, Danish, as the main language of Drakonia. I thought it would be fun. If you find it annoying, I can always change it! Sorry, so sorry, to do this first. Thank you!**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter 7

Arthurs mind was racing miles by the minute. He was kind of getting the feeling the Merlin and Prince Mathew was related, but he wasn't sure. The fact that Merlin went missing at the same time as Mathew came to Camelot was too much of a coincidence for him to ignore. Yet the fact that Hunith reacted the way she did when she found out, and when she saw Mathew. He sitting in his chambers with his head in his hands, as Lancelot walked in, panting slightly. Arthur looked up slightly annoyed.

"What?"

"It's Gwaine sire! He has returned!"

On that note, they both ran out the door.

…

Gwaine Smirked as he walked into the courtyard, still thinking about what happened in the forest, even if it wasn't how he expected it to happen. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that Lancelot, Mordred, Percival and Arthur almost barrelled into him when they came towards him. He had already decided to lie though, as they could threaten Merlina.

"SIR GWAINE!" Arthur yelled. "Where in the world have you been?!"

"No idea."

"What happened to you?!" Lancelot shouted.

"I got attacked by the dragon. This woman by a lake saved me. She made sure the dragon could not hurt me."

"Why are you not dead?! We saw what happened to the chainmail!" Mordred said, completely shell-shocked.

"I got saved. Otherwise, I have no idea. I only remember a big lake, a woman singing, her saving me, and being followed home by her."

"Are you alright?" Percival asked almost calmly, very worried though.

"Yes, surprisingly so."

They all smiled at this, and took him to Gaius.

After Gaius had ushered the others out so he could have space, he raised an accusing eyebrow at Gwaine. He had already checked over his wounds, deciding that there would only be the present scar from it.

"Gwaine."

"Yes Gaius?" Gwaine asked innocently smiling.

"You met Merlina out there didn't you?" his smile fell. "Don't worry. I was the first to know. I ask, as the only thing that can heal that deep a wound to this perfection, is a Dragons Breath."

Gwaine sighed in relief, about to answer as Percival came in. As Gaius told of the little damage done, Percival rushed over, and gave Gwaine a hug, leaving silently. Lancelot came in a few minutes later. He had the chainmail with him. They looked weirdly at him.

"Elyan repaired it, so don't look at me like that. Also, I want to know what is going on. And yes, I know about _her_."

"Gwaine got saved by her. That is all we know." Gaius said.

"And Gwaine? Do you know about her, or are you as oblivious as Arthur?"

"Of course I know!" Gwaine laughed. "I even know where she is!"

"Which is where?" Lady Morganas voice came from the door, and she smirked when they looked at her, shocked.

…

Merlina sat by the small fire she had made, and she had made the fire so that no smoke could be seen, since, no matter what Arthur thought, she was not an idiot. After she saw Gwaine returning home safely, she went back to her camp, Aithusa lying down by her side. She kept thinking about what happened, and she lost track of time in her thoughts. Eventually, her stomach growlingly reminded her of reality. She blushed, as she realized this. After eating her dinner, and lying down to sleep, she looked up at the stars, her mind unable to rest, her thoughts running faster than her being able to catch them. Until she came to one simple conclusion.

 _Am I… falling in love with Gwaine…? Oh dear, I am. No, I'm not falling in love with him. I already have._

After this, she finally gave up trying to sleep, and decided to stargaze for the rest of the night. Which is when she heard someone running towards her.

…

After blackmailing Gwaine into telling her where her friend was, Morgana finally pieced the puzzle together. Avalon Lake. What the King and Queen did not know is that 'Merlin' left her a note as well, saying that if she needed 'his' help 'he' would be at Avalon. To her, it made no sense, as she knew Avalon to not be a place of the living ( **Please, tell me if I am wrong!** ). As soon as she found out, she changed to a new, dark green dress and cloak, and snuck out the castle. Unfortunately, she was not very subtle. Arthur was watching her from his window.

When she got to the lake, she ran to her friend and embraced her. Unknown to others, Morgana had had Merlina to sing for her, once every week. It was the only thing that helped her sleeping problems. As soon as they let go of each other, and Merlina had filled her in, they settled down. Merlina sat on her knees, and Morgana laid her head in her lap ( **A/N: No, they didn't have pillow. What did you expect? If you don't like it, just think of something else okay? No offense!** ). Merlina started stroking her hair, and singing the lullaby, that her mother so often sung her, when she was little.

…

Arthur had called his Knights, as soon as he saw Morgana leave. Worried for his sister, he wasted no time in trying to save her from whoever was after her. ( **I don't know either. He is a clotpole after all!** ) The Drakonian Prince and one of his Knights insisted on coming as well, in case they could help. They had split up in the forest, trying to cover as much land as possible. Arthur, Gwaine, and Percival in one group, Leon, Lancelot and Elyan in a second, Prince Mathew, Sir Eragon and Mordred in the last.

The groups had split out, found nothing, and met up again, near some water, if the mosquitos was anything to go by. They were ready to go out again, when they heard someone singing. Somehow, the song made the Drakonians and Mordred very uncomfortable.

 _Lay down your head_

 _And I'll sing you_

 _A lullaby._

 _Back to the years_

 _Of loo-li lai-lay;_

 _And I'll sing you to sleep_

 _And I'll sing you tomorrow_

 _Bless you with love_

 _For the road that you go._

They all silently went towards the voice, and with only a few noticing, towards the water, which turned out to be a lake as well. Prince Mathew looked ready to both kill and cry at the same time.

 _May you sail fair_

 _To the far fields of fortune_

 _With diamonds and pearls_

 _At your head and your feet_

 _And may you need never_

 _To banish misfortune._

 _May you find kindness_

 _In all that you meet._

All the knights, except the Prince, slowly became more relaxed, as they came closer.

 _May there always be angels_

 _To watch over you_

 _To guide you_

 _Each step of the way_

 _To guard you_

 _And keep you_

 _Safe from all harm._

 _Loo-li_

 _Loo-li_

 _Lai-lay_

As the exited the forest, they were met by the sight of Morgana, resting on a young girls lap. The same girl were singing. As Arthur looked at Mathew, he noticed a tear slide down his cheek.

 _May you bring love_

 _And may you bring happiness_

 _Be loved in return_

 _To the end of your days_

 _Now_

 _Fall off to sleep_

 _I'm not meaning_

 _To keep you_

 _I'll just sit for a while_

 _And sing loo-li lai-lay_

As one of them accidently stepped on a twig, which turned the girls attention to them. When she saw them, she began to visibly panic. She woke Morgana, and moved backwards towards the lake. When Morgana saw who it was, she moved protectively in front of the girl. Arthur did not fail to notice Gwaines relieved and then worried expression, which was mirrored in Lancelot and Mordreds expression. They then made their way to stand by the girls. This made Arthur remember something a druid-seer once told him;

 _When the time is dire, and Magic is threatened, Strength, Honor and Valiance will be the first to protect her, even if it would be against you, Courage, even if it would be against you._

"Show your face, whoever you are!" Arthur growled.

As the girl pulled her hood down, none of them could resist taking in a sharp breath at the sight of her. She was, undoubtedly, the most beautiful girl any of them had ever seen.

…

Mathew actually had no business in the search of the Kings half-sister; he had just hoped to find _his_ sister. When he heard the song, the same his mother used to sing to him, he felt his hope rise. And when the stranger pulled her hood down, she instantly amazed him. Her features was so much like his that he had no doubt, yet he still asked her.

"What is your name?"

As she turned her eyes to him, she looked even more panicked. She kept looking to the others for help, until she sighed, and looked him straight in the eye.

"My name is Merlina."

…

When she looked at the man who was so much like herself, she began to panic even more. She didn't know what to say to him, or even what to think. She looked at her friends, hoping for them to be able to help her, but they were too busy glaring at the other Knights. She sighed, knowing that she couldn't stay hidden any longer.

 _Well, staying hidden for 14 years is quite a feat in itself, isn't it_

 _Shut up Mind!_

"My name is Merlina."

What she did not expect was her brother to light up in the brightest smile she had ever seen and for him to drag her into a hug so tight, that she could barely breathe. She hugged him back though.

"Hvor I alverden har du været?! Vi har ledt efter dig over alt! * " he asked

"I Ealdor. Indtil for 5 år siden hvor jeg tog til Camelot. Kan vi snakke om det her senere? Jeg tror at de andre gerne vil have en forklaring. **" He didn't look like he wanted to let her near the Camelot Knights, but after a while he nodded, and let her go.

As she looked to her friends, they were just staring at her, as if she was burning. Merlina just laughed at them. Soon the people on her side joined her, as the surprised faces of everybody else got to them. Arthur was the first to recover, and pointed to Gwaine, Lancelot and Mordred.

"You do know that this is treason, right? You are opposing to not just orders, but also your own King. Why?"

They sighed simultaneously.

"She helped me become a knight in the first place. I owe everything to her." Lancelot said.

"She saved my life, and she is my best friend." Gwaine grinned

"She is our Saviour." Mordred said seriously. This caught everybody's attention.

"She is… what?" Elyan asked.

"Our Saviour. Arthur? Remember the little druid-boy you helped all those years ago?"

"Yes, why?"

"That was me. I am a druid. And she is Emrys. Our Saviour, who will guide and protect you, so you ca bring magic back to the land." This piece of information turned all eyes to Merlina. She just gave them a goofy grin.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 ***** _ **Where in the world have you been?! We have searched everywhere for you!**_

 ****** _ **In Ealdor. Until five years ago, where I left for Camelot. Can we talk about this later? I think the others would like an explanation.**_

 **Yay! Please Review! Thank You! 2000 Words exactly! Seeya!**


	10. Woops

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Hi guys!**

 **I just realized! I completely messed up my own timeline! So let me fix that here:**

 **1\. Yes, Uther is dead. Obiously.**

 **2\. Morgana never truly became evil. Remember that bracelet Morgause gave her, to keep the visions away? Well, it was enchanted, so Morgana was defenseless. Merlin then found out, and found a way to save her, but she had to kill the evil Morgana, and that is why she poisoned her. they then destroyed the bracelet. Morgause swore revenge, and she was never killed. Morgana never went missing either. so everything evil was purely Morgause.**

 **3\. I do NOT remember when Lancelot died, so he is alive, an unknown knight died in his place.**

 **4\. This is post season 4, yes, but somewhere IN season 5 as well. Yes, Mordred is a Knight, Gwen is Queen.**

 **5\. Magic is still banned. Arthur has become a bit more open, however, he doesn't know about Merlins powers just yet.**

 **6\. Mordred was 13 when he came to Camelot the first time. he had a growth-spurt somewhere around 16. do the math.**

 **7\. Drakonia is a Magical Land, in case you missed or forgot, and there is dragons there. Nobody knows. They are hiding. sorry big spoilers, but in case my imaginations turns completely evil, this is something you must know.**

 **8\. Any questions?**

 **9\. I'm considering doing fanfics for most of the Knights, if not all. so it's either Merdred, Merleon or Merlance. votes please?**

 **10\. I might make a sequel for this one as well, but a HP crossover. any ideas, suggestions, complaints?**

 **11\. I Know I'm slow, but i just went through a looooooooooong few weeks of tests, studying and being exhausted. i will try and update this weekend. Promise on all of my fandoms!**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After a while of staring, the other Camelotian Knights visibly calmed down. They knew that half most of the missing people was found except…

"I have to ask, even if I don't want to ruin the mood, but has anyone found anything that can lead us to Merlin?" Elyan asked. And about two seconds later, Merlina burst out laughing. Gwaine realized that he had never a sound more beautiful than that.

"You… you have… got to be kidding me!" she gasped between fits of laughter. "I knew Arthur was… a clotpole, but… not the rest of you!"

…

"You seriously still use that word?" Matthew whispered to her.

"Always!" she whisper-shouted back.

…

The way she used the word that no one knew what meant, surprised Arthur greatly. The fact that she knew the word, the resemblance to Merlin and the way she smiled only confused him further. How can someone he had never met before, feel so familiar? His suspicion fell on Prince Mathew again, but as he thought about it, he was too tall and muscular to be him, and the fact that he looked 3-4 years older. Maybe they were related. No, he would have known. However, the druid-seer said that her name was 'Magic'. The guardian of the bridge to the Perilous Land said that he needed Strength and Magic to succeed. The people who came were Gwaine and Merlin. Strength was mentioned to protect Magic, and Gwaine was the one protecting the Princess. Which meant that he was 'Strength'.

However, if he was Strength, was Merlin Magic then? But that meant Merlin was a sorcerer! It rather made sense though. But if both the Princess and Merlin was called Magic, were they the same person? That was impossible, right? They were called 'Magic' though, so maybe they used a spell of some sort. That would makes sense.

…

"Merlin?"

Arthur's voice cut Merlina from her fit of laughter. As she looked up at him, her face broke in a wide grin. As she stood straight again, realization dawned on everybody's faces.

"Hello King Prat."

At that, King Arthur Pendragon, also known as the Once and Future King, took a step backwards and promptly fainted.

…

Gwen had been pacing for several hours. Ever since Arthur left in fact. When she finally decided to sit down, she heard laughter coming from the courtyard. As she went to the window, she saw several people riding towards the citadel. She ran out the door.

As she came down the stairs, she could hear voices talking.

"… Then you fainted. Like. A. Girl!" this made several people laugh.

"Oh, would you shut up? I can still put you in stocks you know!"

"Arthur!" Gwen shouted as she ran out the door. "What happened, is everybody okay?"

"Oh, the only thing damaged is Arthurs pride." Came a familiar voice from Gwen's left.

As she turned, she was shocked to see Prince Mathew help a young girl down from his horse. As the girl looked at her, Gwen felt a sudden rush of Deja-vu.

"I'm sorry; I don't think we've met."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Merlina Aria of Drakonia. Nice to meet you, Gwen."

"Nice to meet you too… wait, how did you know my name? And why do I feel like we've met before?" the girl grinned in an excessively familiar way.

"You'll get it soon enough, Gwen. But don't worry. I'm in disguise, even if most people call me Idiot."

The way the girl talked, the way she repeated how she and one of her best friends met, it came to her immediately, even if she couldn't believe it.

"Mer-Merlin?!" the girls - _Merlinas_ \- grin grew even wider.

"Hello Gwen. Wait, why does this feel familiar?" Merlina glanced at Arthur. "Oh yeah! Hey, Prat, even your wife is tougher than you! She didn't faint, unlike a certain dollophead." It was the last thing she could say before being hugged by Gwen.

"I was so worried! But I understand now. When we first met, you said you were in disguise. Looks like you weren't lying. But, just don't do it again, okay?" Merlina hugged Gwen back.

"I wont', I promise."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Late chapter, I know, I'm sorry. But it's done, so that's good.**


End file.
